


Luther's Adventures In Space

by bluegrassfanatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters Only, Bisexual Characters, Flashbacks, I think that's all the tags for now, Mpreg, Multi, haven't thought that far yet, i don't know yet, or maybe not, perpetual mpreg, possible egg birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegrassfanatic/pseuds/bluegrassfanatic
Summary: Luther gets abducted out of nowhere and turned into a breeder etc for a hot alien woman whose race (all female) needs to kidnap males from other races in order to save themselves from going extinct.





	Luther's Adventures In Space

I was 38 years old and “still living at home” when the aliens came. It was a complete surprise; nobody had ever seen it coming, and the aliens… well… they weren’t in the mood to let me stay put.

‘Did you see the news this morning?’ Mom asked me as she washed the dishes.

‘No I did not.’ I replied with a sigh as I sat at the table. ‘I’m also working right now, so I don’t have much time for any of that.’

I worked from home as a freelance writer. It paid good money, and it helped me pay my way through life. My younger brother, Marshall, lived with his girlfriend, and my older sister, Amy, had just moved to Japan with her wife.

I, on the other hand, decided not to move.

Mom was getting on in her years, and my mama had a few issues of her own to deal with, so I chose to remain at home with them. I was pretty tall and lanky, and my clothing of choice was usually shirts and black trousers or jeans. I also had short black hair, and like mama, I was ambidextrous.

And then it happened.

‘GET IN HERE LUTHER!’ Mama called from the other room.

I let out a sigh, saved the document I was typing up, and turned my computer off. I then made my way into the living room, where I saw mama standing at the window.

‘What did you call me for?’ I asked mama, confused and worried.

‘There’s something in the sky.’ Mama replied, shaken.

I walked over to where mama was standing, and looked out of the window. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, as in the sky was a circular object.

‘When did that happen?’ I asked mama as I looked at the object.

‘Half an hour ago.’ Mama replied with a shocked sigh. ‘Is just the latest one, though, as the first one was seen at 5:04am over Spain. Nobody knows where they come from or anything, as they just appeared out of nowhere.’

It was like something that one would hear about in an alien abduction case file. It was about the same size, and it had all the familiar markings. However, at the same time, it was somewhat different, as it gave off some sort of pulse, and it also didn’t fuck with the magnetic field.

Little did I know, the aliens also “didn’t use probes”.

Seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Before I could say anything, mom had already opened said door.

‘We didn’t see anyone walk up the path.’ Mama said, confused.

Mama was telling the truth, as the path from the gate to our house was right in front of us, and a high fence meant that our neighbours were unable to even get a peek into our back garden, let alone pull off some sort of insane visibility trick. We continue to look at the ship, only pausing when mom walks in with a loud “cough”.

Without saying a word, I turn around, and am immediately confronted by the sight of something that appeared to be Human.

‘Hello, Human of planet Earth.’ The alien said to me, in an unusual tone.

‘Hi.’ I replied, unable to say anything else.

‘You have been chosen.’ The alien announced, catching me off guard.

I raised an eyebrow.

‘I am Dehnal, of the Nevarii.’ The alien continued, sensing my confusion. ‘You must follow me, as the work we have planned out for you is of great importence.’

I nodded. Was I confused? Yes, but still, I nodded, as I had a feeling that it was going to be rude not to do so. After all, I wasn’t being given a choice in the matter, and I could tell that even if I had verbally resisted, Dehnal would’ve still taken me.

‘Will my mom and mama be able to come with me?’ I inquired as I looked at Dehnal.

‘They have not been chosen.’ Dehnal confirmed without hesitation. ‘You must leave them here. You do not have a choice. Come now.’

I felt jolts of electricity zap my brain, and the next thing I knew, I was walking. I couldn’t do anything about it, as my limbs were acting as if they were being controlled by a gigantic computer, and trying to break free just couldn’t happen.

Before I knew it, I was inside the ship.

Dehnal had opened up some sort of portal, enabling us to literally walk onto the ship instead of being beamed up. My brain was then released from its electronic prison, and it was only then that I saw what I had just been forced into.

‘What just happened?’ I asked Dehnal as she stood in front of me.

‘I locked onto your brain and brought you here.’ Dehnal replied with a smile. ‘I also used wormhole technology, as my kind have found out that it is possible to create a wormhole between our ship and the surface of planets, eliminating the need for a tractor beam. It’s also less hassle, and… oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that you won’t be returning to Earth.’

I was visibly confused.

‘You will explore new worlds both within and outside of this galaxy, and you will meet many new beings.’ Dehnal explained as she looked at me. ‘You will also provide us with offspring, and you will be rewarded heavily once your time has come.’

I had no idea what she meant by that, nor did I even want to think about that right at that very moment, as all I could think about was fucking Dehnal until kingdom come due to how gorgeous she was what with her shoulder-length hair, curvy body, and mahoosive alien knockers that looked like they could easily knock somebody out if she turned around.

Little did I know, I was going to get that chance.

Dehnal wanted me to be her breeder. As a result, I would be forced to wear revealing clothing, and I would submit to her every desires. Food would come every 4 hours, and I would be expected to follow her everywhere she went. I would also wear an electronic collar, and if I was disobedient, I would get a slight – but pleasurable – shock from it.

‘Now, before you get too comfortable, I should start showing you around.’ Dehnal added as she continued to look at me.

‘Uhm… okay.’ I replied as I moved my hands.

Dehnal nodded, and started showing me around the ship. I saw various other Phrae, and before I had a chance to say anything, I saw my first submissive.

‘Your sole job on the ship will be to do whatever I tell you to do.’ Dehnal mentioned as we walked.

‘You mean slavery, right?’ I asked, surprised.

‘It’s a small price to pay for the betterment of so many species.’ Dehnal replied with a slight smile. ‘Unfortunately, for us, it’s also necessary, as without breeders to replenish our gene pool, the Phrae will die out.’

So, basically, I was going to be a fucking incubator for a race made up entirely of females. That wasn’t at all surprising (sarcasm), and I thought of all the ways that could happen. At the same time, I thought about all the other kinky shit that I would be forced to do, and when an incredibly sexy alien man walked by me, my cock perked up, hoping that some gay alien sex would also be on the menu.

‘That’s T’hyl’ic.’ Dehnal replied upon sensing my excitement.

‘What species is he?’ I inquired out of curiosity.

‘He’s an Augyne.’ Dehnal confirmed with a smile. ‘His mistress is Hanael. He has birthed over 2,000 Phrae, and he will birth many more.’

T’hyl’ic stared at me; he had never seen a Human before, so my presence was just as alien to him as his was to me.


End file.
